


Seven Minutes Mental Breakdown

by fightmefairy



Category: Bully (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, this is shitty i just wanted to post it somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmefairy/pseuds/fightmefairy
Summary: This is a silly story I had to write for English class last year. I had to write a short narrative and it turned into a straight-up fanfiction. It's highly self-indulgent and very much reflective of how much I hate growing up in a small town. This is more for me to have a catalog for my completed writings. Feel free to read it if you want though.





	Seven Minutes Mental Breakdown

“If you’re up here to jump I’m not gonna stop you,” Jimmy’s voice read blank but as he approached the railing leaning back-first she could see the concern in his posture. 

“The gym’s only four stories tall. Been told eight’s the guaranty and that’s only if you land right,” she saw him shift into a more relaxing position and reclined onto the old railing more herself. She had just climbed to the roof for a moment of peace and quiet this time. The sun was beginning to set over the school and soon prefects would be stalking school grounds, ready to catch any student out even a minute after curfew. There was something calming about watching the school she hated so much be shrouded in silent darkness. Maybe it was the fact for a moment the world would stand still and she could forget all about her impending future. 

“If you’re done sulking I can go punch some pizza money out of a Harrington House kid and we can go out for a bite,” he said, punching his fist into his hand aggressively accenting his words. 

“I’m a Harrington House kid, jackass,” her speech was muffled and unplayful as her chin rested on her crossed arms. 

“Great! You hear that? Eveline’s paying for pizza!” Jimmy cheered to his balled up fists. Eveline rolled her eyes at the boy and continued to look over the school, noticing the skyline of the town you could see behind it all. She wondered if all other sound stopped if you could hear the waves from up there or if it was simply too far from the ocean. 

“Do you know what happens to girls raised here, Jimmy?” Eveline looked down at one of the school’s many sports stars guide an overly giddy cheerleader into a hidden back corner. She made a mental note to avoid looking over there again. The last thing she wanted to see was what the couple thought was a private endeavor. 

“Guess you’re still not done sulking. Hurry it up, my stomach was already growling when I climbed up here.” Jimmy sunk down to the floor, tucking one leg under his propped one. 

“I’m serious Jimmy!” Eveline scolded, standing straight up and gripping the railing in anger. “Every kid here lives the same life. We’re born to a pretty house mom and a dad that’s only around to drop off the check every week. If you’re a boy you find your niche early. The smart ones spend their time between tormenting their nannies and developing sick fascinations with World War II memorabilia studying the art of their conmen fathers. And the dumb ones, they become Coventry's newest track stars. It’s disgusting the way we raise our children here.

“And if you’re a girl it’s worse. You get put on a diet before you can even outgrow your baby weight, spending your weekends in etiquette classes, and learning that every boy you will ever meet will have so much more power than you. We just accept that here. If you’re born into money, individualism and self-confidence don’t exist. The only thing that matters is carbon copies of the awful parents that pump these babies out. 

“As we grow older it only gets worse. As soon as we hit twelve years old, we’re all shipped off to the ‘best private school New England has to offer’. It’s only a half hour drive South to the house I was raised in. Of course, it has to be the greatest. The greatest town would have to have the greatest school. They seem to forget it’s also only a half hour drive North to one of the most crime-ridden towns in the state. And that’s why kids like you litter the school, Jimmy. Just as awful and uncaring about the rules as the rest of us. Only you don’t have the money to pay off the law enforcement. This school is full of bullies and is a breeding ground for nothing but arms dealers, serial killers, and corporate lawyers!” Jimmy laughed at Eveline’s passionate speech, choosing to ignore the obvious insults made his way. 

Frustration boiled over Eveline as she watched Jimmy get himself a good laugh out of her predicament. Part of her questioned why she even thought Jimmy would be capable of sympathizing with her. From the moment she met him, she should have known he was going to be bad news. What kind of guy tries to win himself a kiss by giving a girl he didn’t know five broken flowers he ripped from the school’s flower bed? Eveline had gotten a chuckle out of that day and being the cute stone headed boy he was ended up pulling through a plethora of girls before finally finding his way back to Eveline. He had still yet to get himself that kiss but Eveline found herself more often than not tempted to give into the boy’s request. 

From behind the hidden corner, Eveline saw the couple re-emerge. The girl was nowhere near excited as she once was and the boy walked ahead of her triumphant in his newest score. Pity filled her veins and caused her to look down at the cheerleader with as much sympathy as she could muster. 

“That right there,” Eveline kicked her leg at Jimmy while she pointed down at the two students walking away. Jimmy turned to look at them obviously annoyed with Eveline’s kick.

“You’re having a crisis because some guy got some from a cheerleader?” Jimmy questioned confusing written all over his expressive face. 

Eveline smacked the back of Jimmy’s head and rolled her eyes. “No! God, you really are stupid,” she said as Jimmy rubbed at the spot Eveline smacked. 

“You’re lucky I don’t wring your neck for that,” he grumbled while he stood up, still looking towards the couple trying to figure out what Eveline could be talking about. “I can’t help you if you don’t actually tell me what’s wrong.” 

Eveline sighed, eyes casting back over to the horizon. She wanted to like it here. She wanted to be like all the other kids, ignorant and enjoying the bliss that followed. But she couldn’t. 

“My parents,” the air thickened as the words slipped from her mouth. Jimmy stiffened up again. There was never much parent talk between the two of them so when parents were brought up they knew the conversation was going to be more serious. “They keep asking me if I’ve got my eyes on any potential boyfriends. And I’m sure you can piece together how that went. I just get an earful over the phone about how I need to find a boyfriend soon or all the good guys will be taken by the time I graduate. Then I’ll be left alone and unmarried which seems to be a crime itself here. And the stress is overwhelming because I’m being forced into a box. You get three choices of parent-approved guys here. A law student, a small business major, or if you search hard enough you’ll find something really bold like a political science major. And each of those boys will be abusive and you’re just expected to sit at home looking pretty already having two kids and a third on the way by 23. Only to repeat the cycle that got me here in the first place with my kids and then their kids and the kids after that. And...and that’s not the life I want to live.”

Both of them remained silent as tears threatened to spill over Eveline’s eyes. Jimmy scooted closer to her, brushing his shoulder barely against hers. The action shouldn’t have been as comforting to her as it was. 

“Then don’t,” Jimmy’s sure tone startled Eveline. She turned to face him only to find him looking over the horizon. “You defy your parent’s enough already, what’s one more thing. Besides if getting kicked out of five schools has taught me anything it’s if you only live in one place then you’ve never really lived at all.” 

“Yeah. Yeah,” the two of them continued to watch on as the sun completely set beyond the skyline. The quiet Eveline came up to the roof for seemed to take over the whole town. The only thing she could hear was the faint sound of Jimmy’s huffy mouth breathing. 

“Feel better?” 

“Yeah actually.” 

“Can we go get pizza now?” 

“Eh, sure.”


End file.
